


Day 15: Sweet and Passionate

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Endearments, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sex, Sweet and Passionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "I love you, Steve. I remember being in love with you before, but that's not the only reason I am now. I'm in love with you because you're you, and because of how good you are, and how good we are together. I'll tell you every day for the rest of my life if you'll let me: I love you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the story of the myth Natasha references: http://www.connellodonovan.com/hen.html, and this is the incredible song written about it and performed in the movie Hedwig and the Angry Inch: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3oSc8gMrGo 
> 
> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. ~~Skype/Facetime sex~~  
>  9\. ~~Against the wall~~  
>  10\. ~~Doggy style~~  
>  11\. ~~Caught/walked in on~~  
>  12\. ~~Fingering~~  
>  13\. ~~Rimming~~  
>  14\. ~~69~~  
>  15\. ~~Sweet and passionate~~  
>  16\. Public sex  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Lazy morning sex  
> 19\. Outdoors (woods, park, garden)  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying a new position  
> 24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 15: Sweet and Passionate **

"Have you noticed Steve's been acting a little... off lately?"

Natasha looks up from her magazine, her face an impenetrable mask, as always. She's curled up barefoot on one end of the couch in the apartment I share with Steve at the newly renovated Avengers Tower. She spends a lot of time here with me, which is good, because I find her presence both grounding and comforting, even though she's not exactly the warm and fuzzy type. It must be our shared heritage, the gruesome legacy of the Red Room in our past, that makes me feel close to her.

Also, she's a good friend – fun to be around, sarcastic and sharp, and an excellent listener and advice-giver – so there's that.

"When you say _off_ ," she said, biting the end off a Twizzler, "how do you mean?"

"I don't know – just not acting like himself. He's been kind of quiet, almost depressed sometimes." I sighed. "He tries to hide it from me, as if he could."

Nat shakes her, head, smiling. "He wears his heart on his sleeve, all right."

"I just can't stand the idea of him pulling away from me," I burst out, surprised at my own vehemence. "I need him too much to lose him again in _any_ way. I can't even tell you how much he's done for me. And it's not just big things, like grand gestures or anything. It's just... how he puts up with my whacko mood swings every day, and how he's been at my side the whole time I've been trying to get better, and how he's always there when I have a nightmare and wake up screaming. Everything. He's like..."

"Your other half," Nat muses, "like that myth about the Children of the Sun, Moon, and Earth. Split in two by the gods and left to wander the earth until you find each other."

"Hmm." I frown. "Yeah, that's kind of exactly it."

"I know. I see the way he looks at you," Nat says, stretching her legs and resting her feet on my lap. "And the way you look at him. Like you're trying to figure out how to reconnect."

"How'd they reconnect in the myth?"

Nat purses her lips in that shrewd little smile she gets when she knows she's right. "By making love."

I blink at her.

"If you haven't picked up on this yet, you better get your eyes checked. Everyone else can see it, even if you both think you're keeping it under wraps. You two are stupid in love with each other. Don't even try to deny it," she warns me, holding up a finger when she sees me about to speak. "If he's pulling back, it's because he's afraid you don't feel the same way. Mark my words, мой друг. If you make the first move, he _will_ reciprocate." She laughs. "Probably all night long."

No one can make me blush like Nat can.

Nat leaves a short time later for a stay-home date with Bruce – they're cooking dinner together in his apartment, which is appealing in its adorable domesticity – and I rattle around the empty apartment for a while, waiting for Steve to get home, hoping I don't lose my nerve. If Nat's wrong, I stand to lose Steve just when we've rebuilt a new, fragile version of our longtime friendship, and losing Steve would kill me. Literally, this time.

Before I have too much time to sink into my dark, roiling thoughts, Steve returns, and I turn backward on the couch to greet him. A wide grin spreads across his face, and he makes a beeline for me, tugging lightly on my little ponytail. "Hey," he says, his hand falling from my hair to my shoulder and staying there _– oh God his hand feels so good don't get distracted!_

"Hey," I echo, smiling back and hoping I don't look as dumb as I feel. "Come sit with me."

Like an obedient puppy – a very, very big one – Steve skirts the couch and plops down right next to me, stretching his arm along the back of the couch behind me. "What's up?"

Nat's voice is so clear in my mind that she might as well be standing right behind me. _Do it. Right now._

So I do.

Turning to Steve, I swing one leg over both of his, straddling his lap and smirking at the way his eyes go comically wide with surprise. "I don't know if I've ever properly thanked you for puttin' up with my bullshit since I been back. Not to mention everything else you've ever done for me, or been to me."

"Uh." Steve's cheeks are flaming red, and he looks like someone just smacked him up the back of the head. "Wha– I don't –"

"You're the constant in my life. You've always believed in me. You saw me at my literal worst, you fought to save me, and you never doubted me for a second. You take care of me and worry about me and are always there for me." I take a deep breath, sliding my hands from his shoulders to the back of his neck. "You're the only person I've ever trusted all my secrets with, but there's one I've never told you, and I don't want to keep anything from you."

"Okay," Steve says in a dusty, barely-there voice. He's shaking, and I'm pretty sure he hasn't blinked since I started talking.

_This is it. If you say it now, you can never take it back._

Yeah, well... good. I never want to take it back.

"I love you, Steve. I remember being in love with you before, but that's not the only reason I am now. I'm in love with you because you're _you_ , and because of how good you are, and how good we are together. I'll tell you every day for the rest of my life if you'll let me: I love you."

Steve stares at me, speechless, and all I can do is stare back, at least until he tugs me from my kneeling position onto his lap, wraps an arm around my waist, and cups the back of my head with his other hand. In a blink, he's kissing me, his plush lips pressing, soft and sweet, against mine. I make a small sound in the back of my throat, completely involuntary, but it seems to do something to him, because he pulls me closer still, licking gently at the seam of my lips until I part them and then delving inside with his tongue, coaxing mine to join. I have no idea where Steve learned to kiss like this, but it doesn't much matter, because it's easily the best kiss I've ever been a part of. I'm sure that has a lot to do with who I'm kissing, but even so, he's damn good at it.

"Buck," Steve murmurs when we break for air.

Kissing a path along his jawline to nibble at his earlobe, I manage to answer, albeit distractedly. "Mm-hmm?"

"I love you, too. I have since before I ever knew what love meant."

"I know what love means," I whispered in his ear. "Two halves of a whole. That's us, Stevie."

"Pieces of a puzzle."

I kiss him, soft and quick, and climb off his lap, holding out my hand. He takes it and lets me pull him to his feet, and when I lead him toward my bedroom, he follows, his fingers tightening on mine.

"Let's see how we fit together, huh?" I give him a smile as I pause beside the bed and turn back to him, pulling his big, solid body tight against me.

"Yes," he breathes, and when I lift the hem of his shirt, he takes the hint and pulls it over his head. The look on his face is indescribable as I smooth my fingers over his broad shoulders and down his bulging arms, my hands sliding up his well muscled stomach and tracing the thick curves of his pecs. "I've wanted to touch you like this for so long," I whisper, thumbing over his nipples and biting my lip at the hitch in his breath.

"You have no idea how much I wanted you to want this." Steve strips off my shirt, resting his warm hands on either side of my waist and leaning in for a deep kiss.

His skin – so much of it on display, and so close! – radiates unbelievable heat, and my body is on fire from the inside out. There are so many things I want to do to him, for him, with him, that I can't decide where to start, but he makes the decision for me, reaching for the button on my jeans. I moan, my hips twitching toward him of their own accord, and he favors me with a smile so smoldering and sexy – so unlike any smile he's ever directed toward me before – that I worry a little that I might be dreaming.

If I am, I sure as hell don't want to wake up.

"Is this okay?" he asks, kissing my neck as he works my zipper downward, and I laugh, a little giddy.

"Oh, Jesus," I sigh, " _fuck_ , yes, anything you want, baby."

 _Was that too soon?_ I hold my breath as he pulls back to look at me, but he has that smile on again, the one that has me questioning whether I'm asleep or just going insane. "God, I love that," he whispers, slipping his strong hands beneath the waistband of my jeans and inching them downward as he curls his fingers around the curve of my ass and squeezes lightly. It sends a bolt of pleasure directly to my crotch, and I lean against him as my knees buckle.

"Get me into bed before I shoot off in my pants." I meet his eyes, both of us grinning like fools, and claw at the button on his jeans, yanking it open as he pushes me toward the bed. My knees hit the mattress, and I tumble backward, but I haven't let go of him, so he falls with me, ending up with his knees on either side of my waist. Before I have a chance to register what he's doing, he hooks his hands under my arms and manhandles me until my head rests on the pillows, working my pants off and tossing them over the edge of the bed.

"Bucky," he says, his voice husky and low, "you're fucking _beautiful_."

Am I blushing? I find I don't care; the way his eyes sweep over me, wide and hungry, renders me incapable of caring about anything other than _more Steve right now touch me everywhere._

Steve gets rid of his pants before crawling up the length of my body – which, for the record, is the hottest visual that has ever existed in all of history – and spreading himself over me, pressing against me in all the right places. "Fuck, you're so hard," I mumble against his lips. He also feels _amazing_ , but it's hard to say so with his tongue in my mouth.

"So are you," Steve says, grinding his hips against me and drawing a rather undignified sound out of me. "Oh yeah, and about that…"

"Mm-hmm." Any words I might have attempted are muffled against his neck, which I'm very, very interested in licking and sucking at the moment.

"There's nothing I want more than to take my time and spend all night finding every spot on your body that makes you squirm – oh, _God_ , Buck, that feels good." Steve pauses, gasping for breath, and I grin against his throat. "Um. What was I saying? Oh. Um. I wanna, yeah, uh… Damn, could you stop distracting me for a second?"

I laugh, laving my tongue over the teeth marks I left on his jaw. "So, what's this about spending all night exploring my body or something?"

"Yeah. That. It's gonna have to wait until a little later," Steve says, leaning down just to lick my lips before drawing back again.

"Uh, _no_ ," I begin to protest, but Steve shakes his head.

"Only because I've waited about ninety years for this," he purrs, and my already very stiff dick swells even further against his, "and I _need_ to get you inside me. _Now_."

With a full-body shiver, I nod, beyond caring how over-eager I might seem; it's _Steve_. "Yeah, that sounds okay," I mumble with a smirk, surprising him with a sudden, deft roll that ends with me on top of him, snugged tightly between his powerful legs. "I've imagined this more times than I can tell you," I murmured, brushing his deliciously full, red lips with mine. "And I'll indulge you this time, but goddammit, Rogers, before this night is over, you are absolutely gonna fuck me." I reach between us and wrap my hand around his thick, heavy cock. Oh my _God_. "No way am I letting this gorgeous thing go to waste."

Steve chuckles, bracketing my neck with his hands. "No problem, sweetheart. I've got _way_ more than one go-'round in me tonight."

"First of all, thank God, and second of all, you calling me 'sweetheart' is now officially my favorite sound in the universe." I kiss him, slow and deep, before pulling back and leaning over him to grab the lube off my bedside table. "Now let's get you ready for me."

He sighs as my fingers skim over his asshole, spreading the lube first outside and then just inside, and we both groan at the feeling of my finger sliding into him, a literal dream come true for me. "Okay," he says, desperation dripping from his tone, "I'm ready enough. C'mon, I need more of you."

"I don't wanna hurt you." I'm doubtful, but that doesn't stop me from slicking my cock as liberally as I can without setting myself off like a rocket.

He hooks his heels behind my back and digs in, raising an expectant eyebrow, and I barely catch myself from falling on top of him, laughing. "You won't hurt me. Even if it stings for a minute, it'll be worth it." He gives me the wide-eyed, pleading gaze I've never once been able to say "no" to. "Please, Buck, I've waited _so_ long for this…"

As if I could deny any request from a naked Steve Rogers lying in my bed, especially when he's literally begging me to fuck him. _No, that's not quite right,_ I think as I settle in between Steve's thighs and press the tip of my cock to his entrance. _We have our whole lives to fuck. We're two halves of a whole, reconnecting by making love._

That's the thought front and center in my brain when I push just the head of my cock inside Steve, and my vision goes wavy for a second, my head swimming with the breathless ecstasy of it, the low, delicious groan Steve gives as he pushes onto me enough to spur me on. When I'm as deep in him as I can get, I drop my forehead to his shoulder, gasping and reveling in his tight heat enveloping me as his fingertips grip at my back. "Love you so much, honey," I breathe, lifting my head to kiss him, and he kisses back, so soft and so heavy with feeling that tears well in my eyes.

"Love you more." Steve reaches up to grip the wooden slats of my headboard, arching his back so prettily I think I could die happily with that image burned into my retinas. I guide his legs back around my waist, brace my elbows on the bed on either side of his head, and roll my hips against him, working up to a slow, sweet rhythm that has us both moaning and crying out into the steamy haze of lust and adoration surrounding us.

I can't keep my eyes off him for a second, enthralled with the fluttering of his long, dark lashes, the pink flush dusting his cheekbones, and the way his lips move to form the delicious sounds he makes, grunts and groans and endless repetitions of my name, which has never sounded more beautiful than it does spilling out of Steve's mouth as we move together in perfect sync. He feels so good surrounding me with his arms, his legs, his breath, his skin, and his rippling inner heat that I'm dangerously close to losing my mind, battling the immediate urge of my body to let go and come _now_. Only the romantic notion of both of us reaching our release together has me holding on, planting my knees into the mattress to grind harder against Steve's ass, drunk on the sounds he makes and the harmony we make together.

"Oh, Bucky," Steve moans then, "I'm so close, but I don't want to come without you."

"You just tell me when," I gasp, "and I'll be right there with you."

"You feel so good…"

"Yeah, baby, let me get you there…"

"Oh, God…"

"Nnnghhh, Steve…"

"Buck?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Now, right now, Bucky, _now!_ " Steve groans, clutching my shoulders and locking his ankles behind my back, his whole body tensing just as his rolling eyes lock onto mine. I let myself go at that moment, howling his name as my hips still, pressed hard against his ass, and empty inside him just as he spills hot between our bellies, his hoarse cries growing muffled when I dive in to kiss him.

Unreality washes over me as I lie there, plastered to Steve's chest, his legs crushing me against him, his warm breath against my lips. I'm afraid to open my eyes in case it all _was_ just another dream, one in an endless series of them, both awake and asleep, but I can't help it; I need to see his face, to prove to myself that he's here, that I'm here, that we're here, _together_ , and that this means everything to him that it does to me.

I open my eyes to find him watching me, the softest smile touching his mouth, his expression radiating bliss and peacefulness. "So," he says softly, reaching up to brush back some wayward hair that drifted free from my ponytail.

"So." I can't help smiling back at him. _Fuck_ , he's beautiful. He's perfect. He's everything I ever wanted. And he's _mine_.

"What do you s'pose took us so goddamn long?" Steve asks, his smile widening into a grin.

"Ugh," I sigh. "I don't even want to think about all the years we could've been doing this and _weren't_."

"Yeah, let's not think about that." Steve unlocks his heels and allows me to withdraw from him only to collapse beside him, propped on my elbow.

"We'll just have to make up for lost time." I give him my best seductive look, which is formidable under certain circumstances but loses all of its potency when I can't stop grinning like a monkey. "I figure if we do this about eight, ten times a day, we should be on track within, what, a decade or so?"

"Perfect." Steve palms my cheek and leans in to kiss me. When he pulls back, he looks so nakedly hopeful that I fall in love with him yet again. "So does that mean you want to be with me for a decade?"

"Oh, hell no." I snuggle up closer, wrapping an arm around his middle. "I want to be with you for _way_ longer than that."

**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the Yoko to my John!


End file.
